Bessekai no Kōtei (El Emperador de otro Mundo)
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Ángeles, demonios, ángeles caídos, Dioses, dragones...Son seres los cuales este mundo ya esta acostumbrado, pero, ¿que pasará cuando un ser cuya existencia es superior a la de todos estos seres aparezca de pronto en la Tierra? La respuesta solo la encontrareis leyendo esta historia.
1. Prologo

**Vemos a Akuma escondido en su armario mientras fuera se oye el sonido de una batalla campal.**

 **-Bueeeeeeeeenos días mis queridos lectores y lectoras y si os preguntáis porque estoy aquí, bueno, simplemente la idea de morir joven no me agrada y es lo que pasará si salgo de aquí. Como podéis ver este es el tercer fic que os dije que iba a empezar a subir este mes, un nuevo croos con Naruto y HH DxD en el cual Naruto será del estilo invencible y en el cual Issei estará como co-protagonista. No os entretengo más y os leo al final, disfruten de su lectura.-Dice el escritor antes de que lo que parece ser una sartén se estampe contra el armario dejando la silueta del objeto marcada en la madera.**

Demonios/invocaciones/familiares hablando.- **Buenos días.**

Demonios/invocaciones/familiares pensando.-( **Buenos días** ).

Seres mágicos hablando.- _Baka._

Seres mágicos pensando.- _(Baka)._

Zampakutous/armas con vida hablando.-A su servicio.

Zampakutous/armas con vida pensando.-(A su servicio).

 _No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de High School DxD, solo son míos las creaciones originales que haga en este fic, tampoco soy dueño de cualquier otro personaje que no sea creación propia._

* * *

Prologo.

Cuando un mundo llega al final de sus días, ¿qué es lo queda?

La respuesta es sencilla, NADA, absolutamente nada, todo lo que fue ese mundo, todos los seres que vivieron en el, todas las grandes gestas, todos los héroes que allí vivieron y sus homónimos, todos los inventos, todas las ciudades, en resumen, todo, muere con ese mundo, y ese es el estado en el que se encuentra el lugar donde empieza esta historia, un mundo el cual ha llegado al final de sus días. Todo rastro de vida había sido eliminado de este mundo, la plantas se habían marchitado hasta volverse polvo, los mares se habían secado volviéndose desiertos al igual que los bosques, las grandes montañas en su mayoría estaban destrozadas, había lugares en los cuales las placas tectonicas simplemente habían sido destrozadas dejando ver un infinito agujero hasta el centro del mundo, los cielos dejaban ver las estrellas a la perfección pues las capas de la atmósfera habían desaparecido completamente y por último, las grandes y pequeñas ciudades alrededor de todo el mundo no eran más que ruinas de lo que algún día fueron.

En todo el planeta reinaba un silencio sepulcral, un silencio tan absoluto que casi daba miedo, un silencio que parecía completamente irrompible, hasta que de pronto el lejano eco de lo que parecían ser pasos pudo ser oído. El ruido cada vez era más alto según nos acercamos a lo que antiguamente había sido la Isla de Crooks donde se asentaba la cuidad de Ignis, la cuidad más importante del antiguo imperio Rhoom. Desde las alturas podían ser vistas las ruinas de la que antaño fue la más hermosa cuidad de todo el imperio, el lugar donde se encontraba el gran palacio del emperador, el cual actualmente estaba en un estado deplorable, con sus enormes muros destruidos, sus altas torres derribadas y carente del hermoso brillo que antiguamente desprendía. Por los pasillos del olvidado palacio los ecos de aquellas pisadas eran mucho más fuerte e iban en dirección a la sala del trono donde contra toda predicción el trono del gran emperador estaba completamente ileso, en un estado magnifico y con ese brillo que antigua mente caracterizaba al palacio.

El sonido de las pisadas se detuvo cuando el ser que las producía al fin llegó a la sala del trono portando en su mano un pequeño libro y una pluma, se sentó en el tronó y con calma se puso a escribir en el libro. Allí estaba él, el emperador del imperio Rhoom, aquel que había derrotado a dioses, demonios, dragones y todo tipo de seres, quien había logrado alcanzar una existencia superior a la de cualquier ser conocido y que ahora le permitía permanecer con vida incluso en este mundo muerto. Durante siglos se le puso cientos de sobrenombres, el Héroe de Héroes, el Kamigami no Satsujin-sha (Asesino de Dioses), el Gōruden (Demonio Dorado), estos y muchos otros nombres le fueron daros pero sin duda ninguno de ellos causaba el mismo que efecto que su simple nombre y apellidos, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

-Aaaaah, esto es mortalmente aburrido.-Dijo tras un suspiro Naruto mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su trono.

Su apariencia era la de un muchacho joven de entre 17 y 20 años a pesar de que su edad verdadera debía medirse siglos y no en años, era alto, de casi 1,90m, de figura delgada y en apariencia débil, nada más lejos de la realidad. Su cabello rubio miel caía lacio sobre su cabeza con un mechón de cabello en mitad de sus ojos y a los lados de su rostro de ojos rojo escarlata. El rubio vestía con un kimono blanco con un golpeteo a cuadros negro y rojo en la parte de cuello, un patrón de color amarillo y negro, y un haori gris además de una sandalias con calcetines blancos.

El emperador miró hacia arriba viendo el gran agujero que tenía en ese lugar su palacio, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que el mundo empezó a consumirse? La verdad es que no tenía ni idea, hacía ya tanto tiempo que incluso había perdido la cuenta pero sin duda eran un par de siglos, siglos los cuales había tenido que pasar casi completamente solo. Sus amigos, su familia, sus amores, había tenido que sellarlos a todos dentro de su cuerpo para que no muriesen como todos los demás seres de este mundo pero, ¿de qué servía? Total, este mundo ya no tenía solución, se estaba consumiendo y tarde o temprano acabaría destruyéndose sin remedio alguno, y una vez que ocurriese esto, ¿qué sería de él? ¿Moriría? Y si era así, ¿donde iría? Naruto suspiro, estas dudas lo llevaban atormentando desde hace un tiempo pero realmente daban un poco igual, el ahora lo único que realmente deseaba era poder volver a ver los rostros de aquellos que eran importantes para él y que ahora permanecían en un estado de letargo sellados dentro de él.

-Master, si quiere volver a verlos, sabe perfectamente que es lo que debe hacer.-Dijo una voz a su lado haciendo que girase ligeramente su rostro.

Al lado del Uzumaki había aparecido una hermosa muchacha de largo cabello plateado hasta su espalda baja con dos mechones de cabello a los lados de su hermoso rostro de facciones delicadas y ojos rojos como los del emperador. La peliplata era tan alta como el rubio, con una figura de reloj de arena realmente hermosa, pechos copa F, y de piel clara y suave. Vestía con un kimono negro algo escotado con detalles de un dragón plateado, un obi de color rojo y negro, con la abertura a un lado dejando ver su bien torneada pierna, como calzado usaba unas sandalias de sacerdotisa. Naruto la miro unos segundos antes de suspirar, ella siempre estaba con lo mismo, ya le había dicho que no un millar de veces pero ella seguía empeñada en que usase aquel artefacto, cosa que no iba hacer.

-Gin, por milmillonésima vez y espero que ultima, no voy a usarlo.-Dijo el rubio y antes de que este pudiese reaccionar la mujer se sentó sobre su regazo para poder abrazarlo con gran amor y ternura.

-Master, sé de sobra porque no quiere usarlo, pero piénselo mejor por favor, este mundo está acabado, no hay nada que vaya hacer que eso cambie, sus maestros y muchas personas importantes para usted yacen en las tierras de este mundo y comprendo de sobra que no quiera destruir el lugar donde sus cuerpos descansan, pero por desgracia eso sucederá tanto si usa el artefacto como si no lo usa.-Dijo Gin mientras mantenía la cabeza del Uzumaki entre sus grandes pechos.-Este mundo acabará destruido dentro de poco pero usted aun tiene la oportunidad de continuar su vida junto a aquellos que lo queremos y amamos, por favor Master, deje de ser tan testarudo.-

El ojirrojo sintió como algo húmedo empezaba a gotear sobre su cabeza, se trataba de las lagrimas de de la peliplata la cual seguía aferrada a él, Naruto saco su cabeza de los pechos de la mujer para poder mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos. El rubio le limpió las lagrimas a Gin con la manga de su kimono antes de que ambos uniesen sus labios en un beso suave, lento y lleno de amor. Tras un par de minutos ambos se separaron, el Namikaze miraba con una sonrisa a la hermosa chica mientras acariciaba la mejilla de esta con ternura haciendo que esta le devolviese la sonrisa.

-Está bien Gin, lo aré, usaré el artefacto pero, necesito unos días para ir a algunos lugares.-Dijo el ojirrojo antes de ser abrazado por la mujer.

-No sabe lo feliz que me hace que haya tomado esa decisión, Master.-Dijo la ojirroja sin dejar de abrazar al rubio.

Tras aquella conversación pasaron una par de días, casi una semana en la cual Naruto se recorrió todo lo que quedaba de aquel mundo visitando ciertos lugares en concreto en los cuales yacían o al menos en su momento yacían los cuerpos de gente que fue importante para el ojirrojo, maestros, amigos, compañeros...El Uzumaki visitó todos esos lugares para pedirles perdón por lo que estaba por hacer y aunque aquellas personas se hubiesen manifestado en ese momento diciéndole que lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto, aun así si hubiese seguido sintiendo culpable. El rubio actualmente se encontraba de vuelta en la sala del trono con el anteriormente mencionado "artefacto" en su mano derecha, se trataba de un extraño objeto de forma esférica, de color verde esmeralda con un núcleo brillante de color blanco.

Este extraño objeto era algo que había mantenido consigo desde hace muchos siglos, un objeto que en su momento solo habría traído desgracia al mundo, pero que ahora tras algunas modificaciones le permitiría viajar a otro mundo. El funcionamiento del artefacto era realmente sencillo, a cambio de una cantidad abrumadora de energía permitiría abrir un portal para cruzar a otro mundo, comentar también que al usar tan monstruosa cantidad de energía al abrir el portal provocaría una explosión tan potente que desintegraría por completo el planeta. En su momento este objeto iba ser usado por un Dios loco llamado Mensis para traer a una despiadada bestia de otro mundo, pero bueno eso ahora no venía a cuento.

-¿Esta listo, Master?-Dijo la peliplata ganándose un asentimiento por parte del Uzumaki antes de abrazarlo.- Recuerde Master que ocurra lo que ocurra yo siempre estaré a su lado.-

-Lo sé perfectamente, eres una chica muy pegajosa.-Dijo el rubio ganándose un golpe en el estoma de parte de la peliplata que le sonrió antes de desaparecer en polvo plateado.-Bien, vamos allá, veamos a donde me mandas.-

El ojirrojo empezó a canalizar su energía en el artefacto, empezó con un 5%, luego con un 10%, cuando llegó al 30% y vio que aun no se activaba se empezó a molestar y cuando llegó al 50% y vio que el artefacto aun ni siquiera reaccionaba se empezó a plantear si aquel objeto estaba roto. Pensando en esto mientras seguía canalizando su energía llegó al 75% y fue entonces que el núcleo pareció empezar a expandirse y a girar dentro de la esfera y al llegar al 100% de su poder el núcleo que expandió de golpe, reventado la esfera y cegando al rubio completamente. Naruto empezó a sentir como si cayese por un largo y casi infinito agujero, golpeándose con las paredes de este y rebotando sin parar una y otra vez, hasta que por fin después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, los golpes pararon mientras un casi ya olvidado sentimiento regresaba a él, eran los rayos del sol golpeando contra sus parpados.

El ojirrojo abrió lentamente sus ojos sintiendo algo de molestia, pero a la vez alegría cuando los rayos del sol dieron directamente con sus ojos, sintió una refrescante brisa de aire agitar sus cabellos y la húmeda hierba debajo de él. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un prado lleno de flores con una pequeño lago a lo lejos, trató de levantarse pero al hacerlo sus piernas le fallaron y cayó hacía atrás quedando tendido sobre el suelo donde tras un par de minutos empezó a reír, al principio muy flojo hasta terminar riendo de forma realmente escandalosa.

-Jajaja, sin duda creo que, este nuevo mundo, va a ser realmente divertido.-Dijo el sonriente ojirrojo que podía sentir en este mundo muchas firmas de gran poder con las que de seguro acabaría encontrándose en el futuro.

-Master, me alegra que el mundo al que hemos llegado sea de su agrado, pero, creo que deberíamos de empezar a movernos.-Dijo la peliplata apareciendo de pronto junto a un rastro de polvo plateado.

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo déjame un ratito más Gin, este lugar es realmente agradable aunque la brisa es algo fría en mi opinión.-Dijo el rubio estirándose en el pasto.

-Es normal que le de esa sensación Master ya que, bueno, está desnudo.-Dijo la ojirrojo con un ligero sonrojo es sus mejillas.

-Oh, vaya, bueno en ese caso.-Dijo el ojirrojo antes de sonreír de forma pervertida y lanzarse sobre la peliplata que gimió al recibirlo con una sonrisa.

Este día un ser cuya existencia era superior a la de cualquier otro había llegado a un planeta llamado Tierra y sin duda cambiaría la vida de muchos.

* * *

 **-No dejaremos que te lo lleves Aneue.-Se escucha la voz de Airi antes de un gran explosión.**

 **-Fufufu, ¿de verdad piensan que pueden derrotarme?-Dice la voz de una mujer antes de escucharse el grito de las 3 hermanas.**

 **-Ahora mismo tengo 2 opciones.-Dice pronto el escritor.-Salgo, las detengo pero muero, o continuo aquí metido y dejo que destruyan el barrio entero, creo que por el momento seguiré aquí metido. Bueno gente pues este ha sido el prologo de esta nueva historia la cual espero que os halla gustado, como ya sabréis a mi me gusta meter personajes de muchos animes/manga/videojuegos en mis fics y este no va a ser la excepción pero en este fic quiero realmente sorprenderos con muchos de los personajes que usaré. Como es costumbre en mi pagina de Facebook podéis encontrar una imagen de como se Naruto en este fic, ya solo recordaros que si tenéis alguna duda, tenéis algún consejo/aportación para la historia o simplemente os ha gustado el prologo podéis dejar un review. Sin más se despide un día más este escritor, cuídense, recuerden pasarse por mis otros fics y echar un vistazo a mi canal de Youtube (Zombie_Gam3rs) y hasta pronto, ja ne.-Se despide el escritor antes de que una explosión destruya el armario donde se refugia haciendo que tanga que hacer frente a las 4 chicas delante suya.**


	2. Capitulo 1

Demonios/invocaciones/familiares hablando.- **Buenos días.**

Demonios/invocaciones/familiares pensando.-( **Buenos días** ).

Seres mágicos hablando.- _Baka._

Seres mágicos pensando.- _(Baka)._

Zampakutous/armas con vida hablando.-A su servicio.

Zampakutous/armas con vida pensando.-(A su servicio).

 _No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de High School DxD, solo son míos las creaciones originales que haga en este fic, tampoco soy dueño de cualquier otro personaje que no sea creación propia._

* * *

Capitulo 1.

-Mmmm, que buen día hace.-Comentó Naruto mientras se estiraba con algo de pereza a la vez que caminaba por la calle.

Han pasado ya 5 años desde que él y Gin habían llegado a este mundo, el rubio se había pasado prácticamente todo el primer año reuniendo información sobre el nuevo lugar al que habían llegado. Supo sobre las 3 facciones, la enemistad que había entre ellas, la guerra que habían librado en el pasado y como en la actualidad, aparentemente, vivían en paz, cuando realmente estaban librando una guerra fría. A Naruto se le hizo curioso que en este mundo al igual que en el suyo hubiese ángeles y demonios, pero lo que no le sorprendió mucho fue que estos se llevasen mal, en su mundo también se llevaban cómo el perro y el gato. Los ángeles caídos causaron gran curiosidad en el ojirrojo, servidores de Dios que habían dado la espalda a este y sus alas se habían teñido de negro.

Este tipo de seres nunca los había visto en su mundo, ya que no existían por una simple razón, allí los ángeles eran entes divinos, una de las 12 razas que habitaban aquellas tierras desde los inicios. Los ángeles de su mundo no seguían a ningún Dios, cuando tenían que decidir algo, los 7 ángeles más poderoso y sabios de la época, también conocidos como arcángeles, se reunían para tomar una decisión. El Uzumaki guardaba buenos recuerdos de varios arcángeles, aunque también había unos pocos de los que no guardaba tan buen recuerdo.

Hubo muchas otras cosas que llamaron la atención y curiosidad del ex-emperador y a finales del segundo año se dio cuenta de un hecho extraordinario, este mundo y el suyo tenían muchísimas cosas en común. Mitología, imperios, personajes y épocas históricas...era asombroso, pero más asombroso era la diferencia que había entre los dos mundos en cosas que tenían en común. Por ejemplo, en este mundo el hombre conocido como Cristóbal Colón había descubierto el contienen Americano cuando trataba de encontrar una manera más fácil y rápida de viajar a la India; en su mundo, Cristóbal había sido un noble y famoso trotamundos con el que el rubio había pasado un largo tiempo viajando y teniendo todo tipo de aventuras.

Este descubrimiento le hizo recordar algo, en su mundo hace mucho, mucho tiempo fue invitado a una gran convención científica en la famosa y prestigiosa universidad de Piltover, la cuidad del progreso; en aquella convención hubo un joven profesor que formuló una teoría que en su momento fue motivo de mofa para muchos de sus compañeros pero que causó gran curiosidad en el rubio de ojos rojizos, aquel hombre título a su idea "Teoría de los mundo reflejo". El hombre explicaba cómo era que en el principio de todo solo existía un mundo del cual nacieron cientos de reflejos los cuales formaron nuevos mundos, estos mundos eran completamente iguales al primero, pero, con pequeñas diferencias, como el que una persona en vez de ir en un momento concreto hacia la derecha fue hacia la izquierda. Con el tiempo más y más reflejos fueron produciéndose formando más y más mundos creando de este modo un universo de proporciones inimaginables.

-Me gustaría ver la cara que pondría aquel hombre si viese que su teoría era correcta.-Se dijo así mismo el Namikaze con una sonrisa mientras trataba de encontrar el camino a la academia, nunca lo admitiría pero estaba completamente perdido.

Los siguientes años los había pasado viajando de un país a otro, aprendiendo más y más sobre este mundo, conociendo gente interesante, añadiendo nuevos miembros a su familia, ayudando a quien lo necesitaba y acabando con aquellos que solo querían causar problemas. Durante estos años también había estado recuperando su poder poco a poco ya que, como supo unos meses después de usar aquel aparatado que lo trajo a este mundo, sus reservas de poder habían quedado bajo mínimos, seguía pudiendo luchar sin problema, pero el mayor problema de esto era que no podía sacar a todos los que tenia sellados en él, hasta el momento solo había sido capaz de liberar a unos pocos de ellos. Naruto había tratado de encontrar formas de recuperar todo su poder, pero no había encontrado nada que le sirviese realmente, por lo que sólo le quedaba esperar y cuando pudiese ir liberando al resto de su familia.

Actualmente se había asentado a las afueras de una cuidad de Tokio, el estilo de vida nipon le había agradado mucho y era por eso es que había decidido quedarse en este país por un tiempo. También se había apuntado a una academia tras un pequeño incidente con un policía que afirmaba que un chico de su edad no debería de estar deambulando por la calle sino que debería de estar en el colegio. Aun se ría cuando recordaba como se puso cierta sirvienta suya que no toleraba que le faltasen el respeto cuando el policía le llamo mocoso, suerte que el hombre se largo a tiempo en su bicicleta sino habría acabado echo papilla. El Uzumaki vio lo de ir al colegio cómo una experiencia interesante, él nunca había ido a un colegio como los de este mundo, y al último que había asistido en su mundo lo había echo cómo director, guardaba muchos recuerdos de su tiempo como director del colegio Howarts de magia y hechicería.

-Academia Kuoh, me pregunto como será.-Volvió a hablar consigo mismo el chico mientras cruzaba una esquina y se topaba con una interesante escena.

-¡Bastardos! ¡Soltadla!-Gritó un muchacho a los matones de poca monta que tenían a una chica arrinconada.

El chico debía de tener unos 15 o 16 años de edad, era delgado, de alborotado cabello castaño y ojos ambarinos, usaba al igual que Naruto el uniforme masculino de la academia Kouh. La chica arrinconada por los matones era bastante parecida al pelicastaño, cabello largo del mismo color que el chico al igual que los ojos, era delgada, redondos pechos copa C, cintura estrecha y anchas caderas, usaba el uniforme femenino de la academia.

-¡Soltadme de una vez!-Exclamó la chica tratando de soltarse del agarre de dos tipos.

-Vamos preciosa, no te resistas tanto, vamos a hacértelo pasar muy bien.-Dijo un tercero mientras se le acercaba con una mirada lasciva.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-Gritó el chico tratando de acudir en ayuda pero solo pudo agacharse y rodar cuando el cuarto matón trató de golpearlo con un bate de hierro.

-Mejor quédate donde estas sino quieres que te aplaste la puta cabeza.-Amenazó aquel sujeto mientras apoyaba el bate en su hombro.

-(¡Maldita sea! ¡Porque! ¡Porque tengo que ser tan débil que ni siquiera soy capaz de proteger a mi hermana!).-Se preguntaba el pelicastaño mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños y los dientes.

-¡Nii_san!-Gritó la chica cuando uno de esos tipos trató de meter su mano por debajo de su falda.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!-El muchacho se lanzó al frente sin importarte en absoluto el tipo del bate y con una curiosa aura roja rodeándolo de forma casi imperceptible, el sujeto del bate trató de golpearlo pero algo detuvo su arma.

-¿Que demo...-El matón se quedó helado, se había quedado clavado completamente en el sitio cuando sus ojos se toparon con aquellos orbes rojos que tenia por ojos ese sujeto rubio que lo había detenido.

-¡Jefe! ¡¿Que es lo que...-El tipo que había tratado de manosear a la pelicastaña salió volando varios metros por el puñetazo que le había dado el ojiambar, había dejado incluso su puño grabado en la cara de ese bastardo.

-¡Maldito mocoso!-Exclamó uno de los que tenían agarrados a la chica mientras la soltaba.

-¡Ahora veras bastardo!-Dijo el segundo matón que sujetaba a la ojiambar preparado para golpear en la cara al chico que ya poco le importaba, habían soltado a su hermana, ahora ella podría irse a salvo, estaba listo para el impacto pero este nunca llegó.

-¿Sabes? Tienes un buen brazo derecho.-Comentó alguien haciendo que abriese los ojos, delante suya había un chico mayor que él, con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, rubio y de ojos rojos, sujetaba sin dificultad alguna el brazo del matón que había tratado de golpearlo hace un instante, su compañero reaccionó al fin y trató de golpear al rubio pero este simplemente se echo un poco atrás dejando pasar el golpe y con un empujón los mando a los dos a un par de cubos de basura donde quedaron inconscientes.-¿Estáis bien?-

-...¿Eh?, ¡Si! Muchas gracias por tu ayuda sempai, esos dos me habrían molido a golpes de no ser por ti.-Agradeció el pelicastaño rascándose un poco la nuca, echó la vista atrás solo para encontrarse al tipo del bate dentro de otro cubo de basura con los ojos en espiral.

-G-gracias por su ayuda s-sempai.-Dijo la pelicastaña algo sonrojada mientras se colocaba la ropa.

-No ha sido nada, además, no podía permitir que tan hermosa dama fuese dañada.-La pelicastaña se puso como un tomate cuando el rubio le sonrió.-Y que descortesía de mi parte, aun no me he presentado, soy Naruto, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, un placer.-

-Soy Issei, Issei Hyoudou, y esta es mi hermana melliza Isane.-Se presentó el pelicastaño mientras la chica solo pudo hacer un pequeña reverencia aun sonrojada.-¿Eres nuevo en la academia sempai?-

-Así es, empiezo hoy, y la verdad, estoy algo perdido, hice todos los tramites para ingresar por correo así que no sea donde se encuentras exactamente la academia.-Explicó el rubio mientras Issei y Isane recogían sus cosas del suelo.-¿Podríais ayudarme?-

-Pues claro, estamos en deuda contigo, vamos, la academia no queda muy lejos de aquí.-Los 3 empezaron a caminar en dirección a la escuela mientras el ojirrojo tenia sus propios pensamientos.

-(Que interesante, me pregunto como reaccionaran cuando descubran lo que hay sellado dentro de ellos).-Por supuesto el ex-emperador se había dado cuenta que las auras de los dos jóvenes no eran normales, además, que no había ningún ser que se escapase de su radar y eso incluía los seres sellados los dos Hyoudou.

Mientras el rubio y los Hyoudou se dirigían a la academia, en esta las cosas iban como casi de costumbre, con los alumnos y profesorado llegando al edifico, algunos saludándose y preguntando sobre que habían echo el fin de semana anterior, y por supuesto muchos cuchicheando sobre como seria el estudiante nuevo que hoy llegaría a la escuela. En una de las clases de tercero podemos encontrar a la hermosa Rias Gremory junto a su mejor amiga y fiel reina Akeno Himejima. Ambas chicas eran realmente hermosas y eran conocidas como las Onee_samas de la escuela.

-Buenos días Rias, Akeno.-Saludo una chica de cabello oscuro corto y gafas, se trataba de Sona Sitri, presidenta del consejo estudiantil ademas de amiga de la infancia de Rias, ella venia acompañada de su reina Tsubaki.

-Buenos días Sona, ¿sabes porque hay tanto revuelo en la academia?-Pregunto curiosa la pelirroja que llevaba oyendo los murmullos de los estudiantes desde bien temprano.

-Según se hoy viene un estudiante nuevo, parece que alguna chicas lo han visto mientras venian para acá y no para de hablar de ello.-Contestó la sitri mientras se sentaba y se limpiaba las gafas con un pañuelo antes de volver a ponérselas.

-Menudo griterío hay allá afuera, ¿están dando comida gratis o que?.-Dijo una chica mientras entraba a la clase.

Se trataba de una chica de más o menos la misma estatura que Tsubaki, tenia un largo y liso cabello castaño que caia a lo largo de su espalda, unos brillantes ojos castaños y la piel algo morena. Vestía el uniforme de la academia Kuoh sin usar la capa y con el lazo alrededor de su cuello algo suelto. La figura de la pelicastaña no tenia nada que envidiar a la de Rias o Akeno, anchas caderas, cintura estrecha y unos grandes pechos copa D.

-Como siempre Hiruka tu solo piensas en tu estomago-Dijo una segunda chica entrando a la clase.

La muchacha que entró tras la pelicastaña era una cabeza más baja que esta, tenía el cabello negro hasta media espalda mientras que por el frente un largo mechón tapaba su ojo derecho, su piel blanca contrastaba con sus oscuros ojos negros. La pelinegra, la cual si portaba la capa del uniforme, llevaba colgando de su hombro derecho un porta-shinai negro con un dibujo de un abanico blanco y rojo. La chica de ojos negros poseía una figura de reloj de arena, pechos algo más pequeños que los de su compañera castaña ademas de un femenino rostro en forma de corazón.

-No solo pienso en mi estomago Mayuri_chan, también pienso sobre que animes veré hoy al llegar a casa.-Contestó la pelicastaña cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Eres una cabeza hueca.-Respondió simple y llanamente Mayuri mientras se iba a sentar.

-Fufu, ustedes dos llevándose también como siempre.-Dijo la Himejima haciendo bufar a la pelinegra que miró hacía otro lado mientras que le pelicastaña sonreirá colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza.-

-Parece ser que todo ese alboroto es porque hoy llega una alumno nuevo a la academia.-Comentó Rias con calma.

-¡Un alumno nuevo! Eso es genial, ne, ne, Mayuri_chan, ¿como crees que será?-Preguntó bastante animada la chica mientras se sentaba en su lugar detrás de la pelinegra.

-Me importa menos que nada.-Respondió secamente Mayuri mientras sacaba un libro y comenzaba a leerlo.

-Buuuuuuuuuuuh, eres una aburrida.-Dijo la pelicastaña de forma infantil mientras una vena palpitaba en la sien de la pelinegra.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Se escuchó el tremendo grito producido por varias voces femeninas desde la entrada haciendo que Mayuri se preguntaba si estaban torturando a alguien mientras la pelicastaña se levantaba del suelo pues ese repentino grito había echo que se cayese al suelo.

-Sona.-Susurró la seria pelirroja a su amiga del clan Sitri que la miró con la misma seriedad, ambas habían sentido como esa presencia sobrenatural que acababa de entrar a la academia.

En el vestíbulo de la escuela podemos ver a un gran numero de chicas de diferentes cursos mirando con ojos en forma de corazón al chico que acababa de entrar a la escuela. Issei casi fue aplastado por un grupo de chicas de primero que querían ver al rubio más de cerca. Su hermana lo ayudo a levantarse y ambos fueron arrastrados fuera de la multitud por el ojirojo que de alguna forma había logrado escapar.

-Wow, ya sabía que esta academia hasta hace poco era solo para chicas, pero no imagine que hubiera tantas.-Comentó el Uzumaki por uno de los pasillos que parecía más vacía.-Os agradezco que me hayáis guiado hasta aquí, Isane_chan, Issei_kun.-

-Eh, no es nada sempai.-Dijo el pelicastaño no muy a gusto con que otro hombre lo llamase con el kun.

-¿C-cual es tu clase Naruto_sempai?-Preguntó la chica algo sonrojada pues no se esperaba que el rubio la llamase con el chan.

-3-1, pero antes debo ir a la sala de profesores para entregarle algunos documentos a mi tutora.-Dijo el ojirojo recordando que aun tenía que entregar algunos documentos de identidad que había obtenido hacia algunos días.

-Ok, pues solo debes de ir por este pasillo, girar a la izquierda y no tardarás en encontrar la sala de profesores.-Informó Issei haciendo asentir al rubio.

-De nuevo muchas gracias, espero veros más tarde, hasta pronto.-Dijo el Namikaze antes de empezar a caminar y girar a la izquierda como le había dicho.

-Bueno y, ¿para cuando la boda?-Preguntó el pelicastaño burlándose de su hermana que se puso como un tomate.

-¡Baka!-Gritó la chica mientras empezaba a perseguir a su mellizo tratando de golpearlo con su cartera mientras este se reía.

Mientras los Hyoudou estaban ocupados con lo suyo, el rubio Namikaze ya había llegado a la sala de profesores donde se había encontrado con su tutora.

-Bien, con esto ya esta todo el regla, sígueme por aquí Uzumaki_kun, te guiaré hasta tu clase.-Dijo la mujer recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del chico, subieron un par de escaleras y cruzaron un pasillos antes de llegar al aula con el letrero 3-1.-Espera aquí un momento, cuando te llamé entra y preséntate.

-Entendido.-Respondió el chico antes de que la profesora entrase al aula, el rubio se apoyó contra una pared y cerro los ojos antes de sonrió.-Esta academia si que es interesante, no pensé que habría tantas personas interesantes en un solo lugar, jeje, sabía que venir aquí era buena idea.-

-Buenos chicos.-Saludó la mujer al entrar por la puerta.-Como ya supongo que sabréis seguramente, hoy llega un alumno nuevo a clase, ha estado viajando por un largo tiempo y apenas ha pasado tiempo en otras escuelas así que espero que lo tratéis bien y os llevéis bien con él. Vamos, ya puedes pasar Uzumaki_kun.-

El silencio se hizo cuando el rubio de ojos rojos entró en la clase y con calma se dirigió a la pizarra, incluso Mayuri que estaba inmersa en su lectura decidió levantar su cabeza al notar el silencio y se quedó mirando al Namikaze. Naruto con calma tomo una tiza de la pizarra y escribió su nombre antes de girarse hacia los demás alumnos, o más bien alumnas ya que solo había 4 chicos más allí a parte de él.

-Buenos días, soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, me gusta la música, los videojuegos, los libros y el cine, espero que nos llevemos.-Se presentó el rubio con una serena sonrisa provocando un breve silencio hasta que...

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritaron a la vez varias chicas de la clase logrando incluso asustar un poco a ex-emperador sobretodo cuando un grupo más de 15 chicas se le vinieron encima.

-¿Que tipo de películas te gustan Uzumaki_kun?-Preguntó una muchacha del grupo.

-¿Que grupos escuchas Naruto_san?-Preguntó otra chica.

-¿Q-que libros te gustan?-Preguntó una chica con gafas con algo timidez.

La profesora tras varios minutos se hartó y mando a todo el mundo a sentarse dando un golpe en la mesa, Naruto tomó un asiento cerca de cierta pelirroja de ojos azules que sintió sus mejillas calientes cuando este le sonrió. Las clases trascurrieron con cierta calma tensa ya que la profesora amenazó con exámenes sorpresa todos los días durante dos semanas si volvían a armas escándalo. Al sonar la campana el rubio tuvo que huir de clase ya que no solo las chicas de su aula lo rodearon sino varias chias de otros cursos que lo habían visto al llegar y ahora un gran grupo de jovencitas perseguían al Namikaze por los pasillos.

-Jajaja, Uzumaki_kun es alguien muy divertido no creéis.-Dijo entre risas la pelicastaña con sus brazos tras su nuca.

-Hpnm, cuanto escándalo por solo un hombre.-Murmuró algo molesta Mayuri mientras se dirigía al tejado de la escuela junto con Rias, Akeno y Hiruka.

-Naruto_kun parece bastante interesante, ¿no crees Rias?-Dijo la Himejima con algo de picardia pues había visto a su amiga sonrojarse un par de veces al mirar al rubio.

-Eh, ¿que? S-si, jeje, parece alguien bastante curioso.-Respondió apresuradamente la pelirroja al ser pillada por sorpresa mientras llegaban a la puerta que daba al tejado, abrieron la puerta y se sorprendieron al ver como el ojirrojo estaba allí tan tranquilo tomando un zumo.

-Buenas.-Saludó el ex-emperador con una sonrisa mientras las chicas estaban bastante confusas.

-¿Como has subido aquí antes que nosotras Uzumaki_kun?-Preguntó curiosa la pelicastaña después de todo para subir allí antes que ellas tendría que haber pasado a su lado.

-Se podría decir que tengo dotes de mago, vuestros nombres si mal no recuerdo eran Hiruka Senju, Mayuri Uchiha, Akeno Himejima y Rias Gremory, ¿verdad?-Preguntó el rubio haciendo asentir a las chicas, fue entonces que la puerta del tejado volvió a abrirse.

Las que habían abierto la puerta se trataban de 3 chicas de segundo de las cuales Naruto reconoció a una ya que se trataba de Isane. Una de la otras dos chicas lo miró con unos serios ojos rojizos algo más claros que los del Uzumaki y que lo observaban con algo de curiosidad, la chica tenia unas curiosas marcas rojas en su rostro de piel blanca, 2 en sus mejillas y una en su barbilla. La muchacha tenia el cabello largo blanco que le llegaba hasta su pequeño trasero, vestía el uniforme femenino completamente en regla con unas calcetas blanca hasta la mitad de sus muslos. La peliblanca era de la misma altura que la Hyoudou, de figura delgada que le daba una aspecto delicado, cintura estrecha y redondos pechos copa C.

La segunda chica era muy, muy parecida a Mayuri y el rubio apostaría todo el dinero que llevaba encima, unos 1000 yenes en monedas sueltas, a que debía de ser hermana de la Uchiha. Al igual que Mayuri tenia piel clara, los ojos negros y el cabello oscuro con un mechón de cabello cayendo sobre el lado derecho de su rostro tapando su ojo mientras que por detrás estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta. La pelinegra tenia una figura semejante a la peliblanca, delgada, de cintura estrecha y anchas caderas ademas de unos pechos copa B casi C.

-¿N-naruto_sempai?-Preguntó la pelicastaña al ver al rubio que la saludaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Ustedes dos se conocen?-Preguntó curiosa la pelirroja al ver la interacción entre esos dos.

-Esta mañana Naruto_sempai nos ayudó a Nii_san y a mi con unos problemas.-Explicó la pelicastaña Hyoudou

-¿Que clase de problemas Isane?-Preguntó con una ceja alzada la pelinegra mayor, Isane no quería contar nada ya que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir pero por desgracia el rubio no.

-Unos maleantes estaban causándole problemas a Isane_chan y a Issei_kun por lo que intervine para que no ocurriese nada malo.-Explicó el Uzumaki y entonces pasó algo curioso, Mayuri se cubrió de un aura oscura y peligrosa.

-¿Donde están esos malnacidos? Voy a darles un merecido escarmiento.-Dijo la pelinegra haciendo que Isane tuviese una gota de sudor cayendo por la sien mientras Naruto miraba esto curioso ya que la Uchiha no era la única rodeada por esa aura peligrosa.

-Vamos Isane_chan tu solo dínoslo y Mayuri_chan iremos a hablar con esos tipos, te aseguro que no volverán a molestarte.-Dijo la Senju que daba aun más miedo que la pelinegra con esa sonrisa amable en su cara mientras hacia tronar sus puños.

-Ara, ara, ¿quien se ha atrevido a molestar a nuestra pequeña kouhai?-Dijo Akeno mientras parecía rodearse de un aura eléctrica muy peligrosa mientras sonría de una forma bastante tétrica.

-No lo se Akeno pero van a pagar con su sangre.-Dijo la pelirroja rodeada de una molesta aura rojiza.

-A-a-akeno_sempai, R-rias_sempai, no es necesario, Naruto_sempai ya se hizo cargo.-Trató de calmar a la dos chicas que sin duda molestas daban muuuucho miedo.

-Nee_sama tranquilízate, no hace falta hacer cosas innecesarias.-Dijo la peliblanca mientras trataba de calmar a su hermana Hiruka

-E-exacto Nee_chan, ahora por favor guarda tu shinai.-Pidió la pelinegra mientras trataba de evitar que su hermana Mayuri sacase su espada de madera de su funda.

-Jajaja, sin duda tienes personas que te aprecian mucho Isane_chan.-Dijo de pronto el rubio haciendo apenarse un poco a la mencionada que no puedo evitar sonreír cambiando el ambiente en el tajado.

-Hmnp, por supuesto, Isane_chan es como una hermana menor para nosotras.-Comentó la pelicastaña cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.

-Nos conocemos desde pequeñas, no dejaría que le pasara nada malo.-Dijo la pelinegra mayor que al fin había enfundado su arma.

-Por cierto, ¿usted quien es sempai?-Preguntó la pelinegra menor ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Soy Naruto, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, un placer.-Respondió el ojirojo con una sonrisa de nuevo haciendo que las chicas sintiesen las mejillas sonrojadas.-Y ustedes hermosas señoritas, ¿quienes son?-

-Tobiume Senju, encantada.-Se presentó de forma seria la peliblanca con una formal reverencia.

-Izuna Uchiha, encantada de conocerte Uzumaki_sempai, y gracias pro ayudar a Isane.-Se presentó con una sonrisa y de forma animada la pelinegra menor haciendo algo de gracia al rubio pues Hiruka y Tobiume eran completamente opuestas al igual que Mayuri e Izuna.

-Fue un placer, pero tengo que añadir que yo no hice todo el trabajo, Issei_kun también ayudó a defender a Isane_chan.-Añadió el ojirojo sorprendiendo a las chicas.

-¿Ise_chan también ayudó?-preguntó curiosa la Senju mayor haciendo asentir al rubio.

-No me creo que ese pervertido hiciese algo.-Dijo Mayuri desestimando al pelicastaño.

-N-no voy a negar que Nii_san sea un pervertido pero el no es alguien que se quede sin hacer nada en una situación como esa.-Dijo la pelicastaña defendiendo a su hermano.

-Pero al final fue Uzumaki_sampai quien se encargó, ¿no?-Dijo la albina Senju dando justo en clavo.

-Tal vez yo finalicé el trabajo pero aun así no hay que demeritar lo que hizo Issei_kun.-Dijo el Uzumaki llamando la atención de las chicas.-Yo soy alguien que es capaz de solucionar ese tipo de problemas gracias a mi fuerza, pero Issei_kun a pesar de ser más débil y estar en inferioridad numérica no abandonó a Isane_chan y trató de protegerla aun poniendo en peligro su propia integridad, ¿todo porque? Porque él no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara a su preciada hermana menor.-

-Naruto_sempai.-Dijo la pelicastaña al ver como el ojirojo defendía a su hermano algo que nadie hacía, era cierto que era un pervertido, pero a pesar de eso tenia un gran corazón y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.-

-Hmnp, si tu lo dices.-Dijo la pelinegra mayor mirando hacia otro lado mientras las demás sonreían, fue entonces que un gritó rompió la tranquilidad reinante en la academia.

-¡VOLVER AQUÍ MALDITOS PERVERTIDO!-Fue el grito perteneciente a un grupo de chicas de segundo del equipo de kendo que hizo a Isane suspirar con tristeza mientras bajaba los hombros ya que por el patio el trió pervertido formado por Issei y sus dos amigos Matsuda y Motahama huían desesperados de la turba de chicas que trataban de alcanzarlos tras pillarlos espiando los vestidores.

-Isane_san tu hermano es un pervertido.-Dijo la peliblanca mientras la mencionada lloraba por dentro.

-Jajajaja, la juventud, que recuerdos.-Murmuró en voz alta dejando algo desconcertadas a la chicas con la excepción claro esta de Rias y Akeno que sabían que no era humano y que había la posibilidad de que tuviese más año de las que tenia.

-¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritó Motohama cuando de pronto un borrón salió de entre las chicas del club de kendo arrollándolo por completo.

-¡Motohamaaaaa!-Gritaron de horror Isei y Matsuda al ver la figura de la persona que había atrapado al chico de lentes.

Se trataba de una chica de baja estatura que no debería de superar el metro y medio, de cuerpo delgado y pechos pequeños, cuando el rubio la vio la primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza es que esa chica parecía una muñeca. La chica tenia el cabello castaño claro ondulado y largo hasta su espalda baja ademas de unos ojos color avellana que ahora mismo enfocaban con odio puro al trió pervertido. La pelicastaña vestía el uniforme del equipo de kendo de la academia y un shinai en su mano derecha que ahora mismo parecía el arma más mortal del mundo.

-Esta vez ustedes tren me las van a pagar malditos pervertidos.-Dijo con una voz casi demoníaca la chica que heló la sangre de los 3 muchachos.

-I..¡Issei, Matsuda, huid, salvaos vosotros!-Gritó Motohama sacrificándose por sus compañeros, ninguno de los dos querían abandonarlo paro sabían que no podían hacer nada por lo que con lagrimas en los ojos empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Nunca te olvidaremos, Motohamaaaaaa!-Gritaron los dos pervertidos mientras la chica de ojos color avellana dejaba ir su furia contra el chico de gafas que se sacrificó honorablemente por sus amigos.

-Trió de idiotas.-Secamente la Uchiha mayor mientras la pelicastaña Senju se reía de la curiosa escena.

-¿Quien es la chica con aspecto de muñeca y malas pulgas?-Preguntó con curiosidad el rubio que miraba como la mencionada terminaba de desquitarse con Motohama antes de empezar la caza de los otros dos pervertidos.

-Ella es Aisaka Taiga, de segundo, es la tercera mejor miembro del club de kendo después de Mayuri e Izuna.-Respondió Rias mientras a lo lejos resonaba los gritos de dolor de Issei, la campana de la escuela sonó dando por finalizado el primer descanso por lo que todos empezaron a regresar al interior de la academia.-Espera Naruto_kun, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte.-

-¿De que se trata Rias_chan?-Preguntó el ojirrojo haciendo sonrojar un poco a la pelirroja por ser llamada tan de improvisto con el chan.

-V-veras, si no tienes nada que hacer esta tarde me gustaría invitarte a tomar una taza de té en el salón de mi club en el viejo edificio de la escuela.-Invitó la Gremory al Uzumaki que tenia bastante claro que lo de tomar el té era solo un pretexto para hablar con él tras las clases.

-Claro, será un placer.-Aceptó Naruto con una sonrisa.

El día transcurrió con calma para todo aquel que no fuera Naruto que de nuevo en el segundo descanso volvió a ser correteado por las chicas de la escuela, al ponerse el sol el rubio acompañó a Rias y a Akeno al viejo edifico de la escuela donde se encontraba el salón del club de lo oculto. Al entrar el ojirojo se topó con un chico rubio de ojos azules con un lunar en su mejilla izquierda que lo saludó de forma cortes y se presentó como Kiba Yuuto de segundo.

En uno de los sofás de la sala se encontraba una chica de cabello blanco corto y ojos color avellana que degustaba unas galletas de chocolate. La albina vestía el uniforme de la academia Kuoh sin la capa, era de cuerpo pequeño y delgado. Ella al verlo se presentó como Koneko Toujo de primero, la chica se sintió algo incomoda cuando el Uzumaki se acercó para verla más de cerca.

-Con que una Nekomata, ¿eh?-Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo bastante a los presentes por lo rápido que había descubierto la naturaleza de la albina.

-¿Como lo has sabido sempai?-Preguntó con su clásica seriedad Koneko que tampoco podía esconder su sorpresa, Naruto solo sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Es largo de explicar, ¿que te parece si te doy esto y me ahorro la explicación?-Dijo el Uzumaki sacando de su chaqueta una gran paleta de fresa que hizo brillar los ojos de la chica.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo la chica tomando el dulce mientras los demás tenían una gota en la nuca mientras veían al rubio sonreír.

-Bueno, supongo que si has sido capaz de saber sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Koneko_chan también sabrás que nosotros somos demonios, ¿cierto?-Preguntó la pelirroja tras su escritorio mientras Naruto tomaba asiento junto a la peliblanca que disfrutaba de su dulce.

-Por supuesto, al igual que sé que la señorita Sitri y Tsubaki_san también lo son.-Respondió el Namikaze con calma mientras la Himejima terminaba de preparar algo de té.

-Aquí tienes Naruto_kun.-Dijo la pelinegra sirviendo una taza del cálido liquido.

-Gracias Akeno_chan, huele de maravilla.-Agradeció el Uzumaki con una encantadora sonrisa que hizo sonrojarse a la pelinegra.

-Naruto_kun lo que quería preguntarte al hacerte venir aquí es, ¿que clase de ser eres? No eres un demonio, pero tu presencia tampoco se siente como la de un ángel o un ángel caído, de echo, no se siente como nada que haya sentido antes-Dijo Rias mirando con ojos serenos al ojirrojo esperando su respuesta.

-Lo que yo soy...la verdad es que ni yo mismo lo se.-Respondió tranquilamente Naruto dejando a todos con la duda.

-¿A que te refieres con que ni tu mismo lo sabes?-Preguntó el rubio de ojos azules.

-Verán, mi naturaleza se ha visto alterada muchos veces por lo que actualmente soy una rara mezcla de muchos tipos de especie, es por eso que actualmente no sabría decir exactamente que soy pero si queréis ponerme alguna etiqueta podríais decir que soy un híbrido multi-especie, aunque a mi me gusta más que me llamen Naruto.-Explicó el Uzumaki con humor y una sonrisa haciendo asentir al resto que al menos por ahora tenían algo casi seguro, Naruto no se veía para nada como alguien peligroso.

-Entiendo, la verdad tengo curiosidad sobre como es posible algo así, estoy bastante segura que nunca había oído hablar sobre algo semejante.-Comentó Rias antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.-También quería preguntarte algo, ¿sabes que esta zona cuidad está bajo mi custodia y la de Sona?-

-Algo había supuesto sobretodo después de que me invitases aquí. Un extraño ha entrado en tu territorio y no sabes que tan peligroso puede ser por lo que antes de decidir tomar una acción precipitada decidiste hablar conmigo, una sabía decisión debo añadir.-Dijo el ojirrojo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar un poco a la ojiazul por el alago.-Podéis estar tranquilas, no tengo ninguna intención de causar cualquier tipo de problema, es más, estaré encantado de brindaros mi apoyo con cualquier problema que pueda surgir en el futuro.-

Rias y los presentes quedaron bastante impresionados con el rubio, era alguien muy educado y sin duda algo peculiar pero no se podía negar que era una buena persona dispuesta a ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban. La charla se mantuvo durante un par de horas en las cuales pudieron conocer un poco mejor al Uzumaki, cuando empezó a anochecer el rubio le dio su numero de móvil a Rias para que le llamase si ocurría cualquier cosa, se despidió de todos y a continuación ante los ojos asombrados de los presentes simplemente se deshizo en el aire como si fuese humo.

* * *

 **-Yyyyy se acabó, y si lo se bastante bien, ha sido un cap bastante tranquilo, pero es algo que necesito sobretodo para explicar la teoria de los mundo reflejo que os puedo asegurar hará que esta historia se vuelva muy interesante más adelante. Algo que quiero que sepáis es que durante este fic habrá varios arcos los cuales serán completamente invención mía en los cuales os mostraré la vida de Naruto en su mundo de origen, creadme cuando os digo que se avecinan grandes combates. Hoy no voy a extenderme mucho ya que es tarde y quiero irme de a dormir por lo que os diré lo de siempre, si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna sugerencia o darme alguna idea siempre espero vuestros reviews con ilusión. En mi pagina de Facebook podréis encontrar un par de imágenes con las apariencias de Mayuri, Haruka y Tobiume. Se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, recordaros que si tenéis algo de tiempo podéis pasaros por mis otros fics y que si queréis reíros de mi y de lo manco que soy tengo un canal de YouTube (AkumaNoRyu), cuidaos mucho y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**

 **P. D: Actualmente a parte de las actualizaciones de los fics estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic del cual tras terminar el prologo pregunté en facebook si querían que lo publicara de inmediato o me esperara a tener algunos caps más listos, y bueno, ya tengo 3 caps completados y seguramente empiece a publicar el fic cuando tenga 5 por lo que con suerte la semana que viene o la siguiente ya lo podréis leer, os dejo unas palabras sobre la historia para que os vayáis preparando para lo que viene.**

"Para proteger algo se necesita poder, para obtener algo se necesita más poder. Sino tienes poder todo lo que te importa se te escapará entre los dedos, y para recuperar lo que perdiste necesitas mucho más poder, es por eso que con tal proteger a los que amo y para poder recuperar lo que perdí aquel día me da igual si debo convertirme en aquello que siempre he negado ser, un demonio".

 **Reviews**

 **aprox:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y si Naruto tendrá un harem pero Issei también aunque no tan grande, por ahora he pensado en 4 chicas para Issei, ya veré si más adelante le añado o le quito alguna.

 **Wolfexgigax:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y Issei también tendrá un harem aunque no tan grande como el de Naruto, por ahora he pensado en 4 chicas para Issei, ya veré si más adelante le añado o le quito alguna.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y por supuesto será harem.

 **white kurama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y muchas gracias por tus palabras.

 **maicol1311:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y todas las demás.

 **uzumakidragneel559:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.

 **natsu dragneel354:** Gracias por el review y por el apoyo.

 **xirons** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.

 **bladetri:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.

 **james anderson** : Gracias por el review y no lo creo ya que a pesar de que el inicio de parecido la historia de este fic será completamente diferente así como los personajes que voy a usar.

 **Ronaldc v2:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y tranquilo sigo vivo y yo no quiero lapida, quiero un entierro vikingo XD. Y como has dicho el prologo es lo único que habrá de parecido con el fic de Meiou como verás más adelante.

 **jigokunophoenix:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.

 **XdestroyerS:** Gracias por el review y es una pena que ese detalle te eche para atrás ya que puedo asegurarte que la historia va a estar increible, sobretodo cuando lleguemos a los recuerdos del pasado de Naruto.

 **Akuma KuroKami:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y su mundo simplemente llegó a su fin, como se suele decir nada dura por siempre.

 **Ajintaker:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y has dado justo en el clavo.

 **wolf1990:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.

 **Jack480:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.

 **nmnmvv:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y aquí tienes la actualización de tu fic numero 200.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y puedo asegurarte que el nivel de Naruto será bastante impresionante.


End file.
